Europa
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: All glory, all honor Victory is upon us Our savior, fight evil Send armies to defend us Vecchio continente. Una storia millenaria. Una storia scandita da guerre incessanti. Un continente impregnato del sangue di molte generazioni. Una serie di flashfic sulle battaglie e guerre di questo nostro continente, in base alla canzone "Europa" dei Globus.
1. Mass graves remain unturned

30. Mass graves remain unturned

Roma, 24 marzo 1944

L'aveva percepito subito. Una fitta gli aveva trafitto il cuore e aveva subito capito cos'era successo.  
Doveva prevederlo. E forse lo aveva anche fatto.  
Ma nonostante ciò, non riusciva a non guardare il Tedesco con orrore. Ludwig non poteva essere capace di tanto. Ludwig non poteva essere così.  
Che suo fratello avesse sempre avuto ragione? Che fosse stato solo ingannato da Ludwig?  
- _Ho solo eseguito gli ordini._  
Aveva risposto semplicemente, mentre si toglieva il cappotto sporco di sangue. Aveva quindi sparato anche lui? Si era macchiato in prima persona dell'uccisione della sua gente?  
Non erano forse alleati, loro due?  
- _Erano sospettati di tradimento. Collaboravano con la Resistenza._  
Aveva sputata la parola in italiano, mentre tutto il resto lo aveva detto in tedesco, come faceva sempre. Aveva tolto i guanti. Lentamente aveva allentato il cinturone, togliendo poi la pistola.  
E lui non faceva che guardarlo. Aveva chiesto spiegazioni. Voleva sapere il motivo. Voleva capire. Perché quella era la sua gente.  
Dieci italiani per ogni tedesco ucciso.  
- _Italia, il tuo popolo cospira contro la tua autorevolezza._  
Si era morso le labbra. Non era uno stupido. Sapeva cosa stava succedendo tra la sua gente. Il malcontento non faceva che crescere.  
E Lovino si era liberato dei tedeschi.  
- _Dimmi, Italia._  
Feliciano aveva quasi tremato al suono della sua voce bassa.  
- _Vuoi venderti anche tu agli inglesi e agli americani, come ha fatto tuo fratello?_  
Gli aveva quasi letto nel pensiero.  
Oppure lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Aveva semplicemente scosso la testa.  
Ci avrebbe pensato Lovino a salvare il Belpaese.  
Lui sarebbe rimasto fedele ai propri sentimenti, al fianco di Ludwig, fino alla fine.

NdA: Mh... Ho visitato recentemente le Fosse Ardeatine. E pochi giorni fa, mi hanno racconto dell'uccisione di un Mongolo cristiano, che stava dalla parte dei russi. Me ne ha parlato una persona che all'epoca non doveva avere più di 13 anni, e che ha assistito all'esecuzione.  
Lui ha detto che non visiterà mai un lager o simili, proprio perché non può dimenticare quell'omicidio. Ma noi che siamo nati in un'epoca diversa non possiamo capire le dinamiche della guerra.  
Certo, io sono nata nell'ex Jugoslavia, ma in una zona in cui non ho mai assistito in prima persona alla guerra. Ho solo risentito delle sue conseguenze, e mi ritengo una persona molto fortunata. Non ho dovuto lasciare la mia casa, non è morto nessuno della mia famiglia.  
E quindi noi, fortunati che non abbiamo assistito agli orrori delle guerre, non dobbiamo mai dimenticare le efferatezze commesse in tempo di guerra.


	2. To civil wars

23. To civil wars

Guernica, 26 aprile 1937

Sanguinava. Sentiva la propria pelle bruciare.  
Voleva piangere.  
Voleva urlare.  
Urlare assieme alla sua gente. Piangere assieme ai feriti. Piangere per i vivi. Piangere per i morti.  
Stringeva i denti, mentre il dolore delle ferite pulsava sempre più forte.  
Anche il sangue nelle sue vene pulsava sempre più forte, mentre cercava di muovere le mani sempre più velocemente.  
Per spostare le macerie. Per cercare di salvare qualche vita.  
Per cercare di rimediare ad un qualcosa che non era riuscito a fermare.  
Perché, stupidamente, lui si era fidato del suo capo. Molto meno dei loro cosiddetti alleati. Nonostante uno fosse il suo migliore amico, e l'altro fosse il suo amato. No, dei loro governi non si era fidato.  
Ma del suo capo si.  
E non aveva mai fatto un errore simile. Non aveva mai permesso ad uno straniero di entrare nella sua terra. E usarla come laboratorio.  
Non aveva mai permesso ad uno straniero di ferire e uccidere la sua gente.  
Specialmente non come se fossero delle cavie in un laboratorio.

Pregò Dio di dargli la forza di continuare.  
Maledì se stesso di non essere riuscito ad arrivare prima. Di non essere riuscito ad avvertire la gente.

_Maledì se stesso e pianse senza alcun ritegno, quando le macerie gli restituirono il corpo senza vita di un bambino._

NdA: L'anno scorso sono stata in Spagna. Ho visitato, a Madrid, il Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofia, nonostante non sia una grande amante dell'arte moderna, solo per vedere dal vivo il famoso Guernica di Picasso. Non mi piace particolarmente Picasso, perché non apprezzo e non capisco il cubismo. Ma... Appena si entra nella sala, alla destra c'è una stanzetta buia. E lì è proiettato un filmato su Guernica. L'ho guardato. Avevo la pelle d'oca. Finché non hanno inquadrato il corpo di un bambino appena tirato fuori dalle macerie. Mi sono sentita male e mi sono voltata, per non guardare oltre. E quando ti volti, il Guernica è di fronte a te, in tutta la sua grandezza. Ed improvvisamente quel quadro diventa parte anche di te, povero amante dell'arte classica.


	3. From Agincourt

01. From Agincourt

Agincourt, 25 ottobre 1415

Ghignò mentre col tacco dello stivale calpestava la mano dell'uomo disteso a terra. La guardava affondare nel fango.  
E non poteva che provare piacere.  
Perché aveva sconfitto il Francese, che da solito vanaglorioso qual'era, era sicuro di vincere.  
Superiorità numerica. Che strategia insulsa, inutile e dannosa.  
- A quanto pare il mio re, sarà il sovrano di queste terre.  
Il Francese alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembrava così sofferente, e la cosa non faceva che riempirlo di gioia.  
- E' un trono che gli spetta di diritto, e lo sai meglio di me, Francis.  
- Non spetta a voi bastardi inglesi! I tuoi re non sono scelti da Dio!  
Sentì le ossa del suo palmo rompersi sotto la pressione del proprio piede.  
- Edoardo avrebbe dovuto annientarti quando ne ha avuto l'occasione – ringhiò a denti stretti.  
Aveva vinto. Una vittoria schiacciante.  
Ma avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Se l'esercito è guidato da un inetto, per quanto possente sia, non potrà mai fare nulla contro l'ingegno.  
Lo aveva appena dimostrato. Annientando un esercito di 30.000 uomini.  
Eppure non era contento di averlo messo soltanto in ginocchio.

Non sarebbe stato contento finché non li avesse battuti del tutto. Annientato qualsiasi loro orgoglio nazionale e voglia di combattere per quella nazione che era piangeva nel fango.

NdA: la battaglia di Agincourt fu una delle battaglie della Guerra dei Cent'Anni. Una disfatta per i francesi, ma una schiacciante vittoria per i 6.000 inglesi che vi parteciparono. Sappiate che ci sono altri dati che dicono che i francesi furono 50.000, e gli inglesi 13.000; ma nel saggio che ho letto io c'erano i primi dati, così mi baso su quelli... *ha fatto un saggio per British History sulla Guerra dei Cent'Anni *  
L'Edoardo nominato è Edoardo III, il re inglese che ha dato inizio alla guerra, poiché voleva il trono francese, in quanto il precedente re francese era suo nonno materno. Non l'ha ottenuto, e la guerra è continuata ad oltranza, per più di cento anni...


	4. The Hundred Years

06. The Hundred Years

Rouen, 30 maggio 1431

Dal suo privilegiato posto aveva guardato la pira che di lì a pochi minuti l'avrebbe ospitata. Finalmente l'aveva tra le proprie mani e l'avrebbe tolta di mezzo.  
Santa o invasata, era soltanto un impiccio, una spina nel fianco piuttosto fastidiosa, nei suoi piani d'espansione.  
Tolta di mezzo lei, era sicuro lo spirito dei francesi si sarebbe affievolito. E finalmente avrebbe schiacciato quella nazione.  
La osservò avanzare verso la legna che avrebbe raccolto le sue ceneri.  
Con il vestito bianco e i suoi capelli dorati, sembrava quasi un angelo, ma lui non sarebbe lasciato ingannare.  
Era un'eretica relapsa, anche se era stato lui a fare di tutto per farla cadere nuovamente in peccato.  
Vestirsi nuovamente in abiti maschili.  
Stavolta non per nobili motivi, ma per proteggersi da possibili stupri, orchestrati da lui.  
Aveva lasciato che il ghigno sul suo viso si allargasse.  
E no, lui non era mosso dal nobile intento di purificare il mondo dall'eresia. Avrebbe dovuto condannare anche se stesso in quel caso.  
Era mosso da un abietto sentimento che aveva covato nel proprio cuore in quegli ultimi anni.  
Era mosso da una gelosia primordiale, che gli stava corrodendo l'animo.  
Era quindi una vendetta la sua. Una vendetta che si sarebbe abbattuta su una vergine innocente solo per colpire un uomo. Un uomo che l'avrebbe a questo modo odiato, ma non avrebbe mai più potuto dimenticarlo.

L'aveva guardata bruciare, e lei era stoica, mossa da una forza d'animo che nemmeno i suoi soldati possedevano.  
Aveva visto lo stesso fuoco negli occhi di Francis, nascosto fra la folla.  
Un fuoco d'odio che difficilmente si sarebbe spento.

Con quel fuoco, Arthur aveva firmato anche la propria condanna.

NdA: Giovanna D'Arco è un personaggio che per svariati motivi ho sempre adorato. Vederla interpretata da Milla Jovovich, che adoro, è stato fantastico.  
Leggere ed informarsi sulla Guerra dei Cent'Anni, cercare di ricostruire la storia di questa ragazza, è stato fin troppo interessante.  
Vederla comparire in Hetalia mi ha fatta sorridere, mentre vedere la sua reincarnazione mi ha fatta piangere.  
Probabilmente su Jeanne scriverò ancora qualcosa, di più lungo e serio, perché l'adoro troppo.

Piccola nota storica: l'eretico relapso è colui che dopo essersi pentito una prima volta del suo peccato di eresia, ricade nuovamente nello stesso peccato. Un primo peccato, dopo essere confessato ed essersi pentiti, viene perdonato dall'Inquisizione, che impone delle pene sia pecuniarie che morali (del tipo andare a messa per un tot di domeniche, portare abiti particolari, etc.). Se si ricade in peccato una seconda volta, l'Inquisizione consegna il condannato al braccio secolare che esegue l'esecuzione, solitamente tramite rogo, in quanto considerato un metodo per purificare l'anima.


End file.
